


Something in the Nightside

by Katarik



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Multi, POV Male Character, Polyamory, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John considers The Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Nightside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



It takes John a while to get used to the thing. He calls it 'the thing'. Suzie, flat-voiced, as she's cleaning her guns and eyeing the pile of Eddie's coats like she's contemplating how few matches it would take to set the whole thing on fire, calls it 'annoyingly necessary'. Eddie, in a whisper so soft John can barely hear, calls it 'grace'.

But the thing. The thing involves Eddie disappearing once a week and coming back only smelling a little bit, his hair still darker with water. The thing involves three beds in one room, where Suzie's bandoliers hang on every wall and John has a pair of brass knuckles in the headboard of two beds. The thing involves John making up birthdays (because he has, against all odds of God, people, demons, angels, and whatever else is on the list this week, including his mother) a family, and they *will* have birthday presents.

Suzie sits on her bed and watches John and Eddie, in the thing, and John has to shut his eyes with Eddie's hands on him because Eddie looks at him as if John is as much a miracle as anything else in the Nightside, good or bad. In the thing, Suzie doesn't make them leave the room when she slides her hand down her belly, not every time, and Eddie and John come over when she gives them permission and they lick her fingers clean.

In the thing, Eddie doesn't ask when John wakes up and reaches for his stomach, patting over and over, and in the thing, Eddie gains a little weight and John considers risks and Suzie strides over and presses her mouth to John's, then to Eddie's, and disappears without a word, and the scent of gunpowder and gun oil and leather lingers on John for an hour and Eddie for five minutes.

It takes John a while to get used to the thing, but overall, he has to say he likes it a lot.


End file.
